


This City Isn't Lacking Heroes

by Bandanab310



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Oliver & Felicity being each other's support, Oliver & Felicity being self sacrificing for each other, Team Arrow, mentions of torture, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanab310/pseuds/Bandanab310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Arrow stories mostly based in season 4. Contains olicity & team arrow goodness. </p>
<p>1-a night of a team arrow dinner and Oliver & diggle being to fix their relationship<br/>2-conversation about laurels new bike<br/>3-Darkh kidnaps Oliver and Felicity (some torture mentioned)<br/>4-Oliver thanks Cisco for the new suit. But at first Cisco think that he is going to yell at him for something but instead gets some helpful advice.<br/>5-Tumblr Prompt: Felicity has life changing news but he's known for two weeks<br/>6-First Chapter of the first fic of the Flarrow Crossover Series "For Better For Worse"- "Get Me to the Church On Time"<br/>7-Oliver and Felicity get inspired to make changes in themselves and heal their relationship after watching Daredevil.<br/>8-A continuation of theshipsfirstmate fic My foundations were made of clay-First Chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Redemption & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt got asked by an anon to someone on here, sorry I can’t remember who and I deleted the screen shot of the prompt. But to that person thank you because I really liked writing this. But anyway the prompt was how a team arrow dinner would go once Oliver and Felicity returned from their time, one where Oliver and Diggle begin to reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, name's Ariel. So this is where all be putting my collection of arrow fan fics over the course of season 4. Hope you enjoy. And sinceriously thank you for being amazing!!!
> 
> I'm on tumblr too username Bandanab310, if you want to say hello
> 
> Ok so this is my first time writing a fic. Ok so here we go. I’m my own editor, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

“I don’t think I should be here” 

Oliver was standing in the elevator, his nervous finger tic increasing with every passing second.

“Yes you should,” Felicity said as she turned towards him, stopping his moving hand by taking hold of it. “We need this. All of us need this. We healed out relationship, now it is time to heal yours and John’s.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. And with a final sigh and a quick kiss of Felicity’s lips, Oliver took the first step to redemption with his brother.  
>\---->

It was the night when he and Felicity got back from their months long road trip, the night before Ray Palmer’s funeral, that Oliver heard a knock at the penthouse loft’s door. 

“Speedy, I thought you said that you and Laurel were going to be on patrol…Oh hi Lyla.”

“Hey Oliver, long time no see. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Oliver said shyly, gesturing her to come in. 

Oliver had not spoke to Lyla in the months that they were gone. Too ashamed of the actions that he had to commit as Al-Sahim. Kidnapping her and leaving Sara alone crying in her crib were among the worst things he had ever done. It were these memories that kept him from looking into her eyes now. 

After a long pause Lyla finally spoke, “Look Oliver, I’m not mad at you. Don’t get me wrong, I was mad, might be a bit pissed still. But I know that you did what you had to, even though you went about it in a completely dumbass way.”

Oliver huffed a laugh at that before slowly lifting his head to look at her with the truest form of guilt he had ever felt. 

“I’m sorry. I wish there was another way than what happened. I should have told you all my plan. I should not have taken you in front of Sara, I should have waited. But there was just not enough time. I know that doesn’t justify anything. But…” 

He was stopped abruptly by Lyla hugging him. 

“Sheesh, I guess all those months with Felicity and her babbling rubbed off on you. It’s ok I understand, remember I know what it means to make the hard decisions that no one else can. I forgive you.”

“Thank You” 

“Now,” Lyla said as she let go of him, “this is me inviting you to Dinner on Saturday. It is a little tradition that we started a couple of weeks after you and Felicity left on your grand adventure of discovery. Thea has been calling it ‘Team Arrow Team Building Weekly Meet Up.’” 

“Ha she would.” Oliver replied “But, I don’t think I should go. I’m not part of the team anymore.” 

“Yes you are. We’re called Team ARROW, how much more a part of the team do you want to be.”

“Ok, but I also know from Felicity’s relay of her conversations with him, that Dig is still mad at me.” 

“He is.” Lyla responded matter-of-factly “My husband for as much as I love him is a stubborn man that sometimes won’t let things go. But you two are brothers and there is no stopping that. And if he doesn’t want to realize that himself, then I don’t mind giving him a swift kick into the right direction.” 

“Ok.” Oliver sighed “Saturday it is. I’ll tell Felicity.” 

“Good choice. Speaking of which where is your blonde?” Lyla asked as they walked together towards the door. 

“In bed of course.” Oliver said with a wink before closing the door. 

Lyla just smiled and thanked up on high that Oliver had finally lost some of his brooding self and is happy. Now all she needed to do was get Diggle into a forgiving mood.  
>\---->

“So what do you think I should make for tomorrow’s dinner?” Lyla asked Diggle as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.  
Dig was sitting on the edge of their bed holding Sara on his lap and engrossed in the highlights of that night’s Star City Rockets game, clearly not paying attention to his wife. 

“Johnny!” Lyla slightly yelled while throwing her wet towel at him to ensure that she got his full attention.

“What?” he said finally turning to face her. 

“What should I make for dinner tomorrow? Something good, that is big enough to feed all seven of us. I’m thinking a casserole of some…”

Dig interrupted her quickly after doing the math, “Wait, don’t you mean five of us? Who are the added two people?”  
But he already knew the answer, hoping that his wife would not have rushed into her meddling for his own good as quickly as this.  
It’s because of this that he is not really surprised when she said after a short pause. “Felicity… and Oliver.” 

“Lyla.” Dig started

“Johnny,” Lyla immediately said, “you know this was going to have to happen sooner or later. It’s been five months of radio silence between you two. It’s time for you guys to bury the hatchet and mend the fences.” 

“I don’t know if there are fences left to mend.” Diggle scoffed 

Hearing the pain in her husband’s voice, Lyla immediately crossed the room and took a seat next to him, gentle rubbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“You know you don’t mean that. He betrayed your trust. I understand. But you better not think that he would have let anything happen to us. To me.” 

She gentle lifted her hand to his chin and turned his face towards hers.

“He would die for you.” Lyla gently tells him “And you know you would die for him. You’re both family and sadly both of you don’t have much of that anymore. So don’t lose him too. Forgive him.” 

Diggle sighed, “Why do you have to be so rational, and yet so kind.”

“Because I love you and I know what’s right for you.” 

Lyla got up to go back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

“Lasagna,” Dig said from his seat on the bed “Everyone likes Italian.” He smiles slightly at his own joke that reminded him of Oliver and Felicity.  
>\---->

When Felicity knocked on their door, Oliver quickly reached out for her hand. He was going to need her strength if he had any chance of getting through this dinner. She grabbed his hand willing to him that strength like she always had.  
Lucky for Oliver, Lyla was the one to answer the door. 

“Hey guys, hope you’re hungry. I made Italian, Lasagna.” Lyla added as she walked back to the kitchen. 

Felicity and Oliver gave each other small smirks knowingly before they stepped through the door.

“Ollie!” Thea yelled across the room as she ran up to give him a hug. 

“Speedy, I just saw you a couple of hours ago.” 

“I know I just missed you these past couple of months. There are a lot of hugs to catch up on.” 

After she finally let go of him and gave Felicity a sizable hug as well, Thea motioned to the table. “Welcome to Team Arrow Team Building Weekly Meet-Up, copyright pending.” She added discretely. 

“Nice,” Oliver said nodding his head “So how long has this been… a thing.”

“Two weeks after you guys left.” Laurel said as she walked around the table to give him and Felicity welcoming hugs “It’s been a really nice outlet for us to relax and enjoy each others company without you know bad guys trying to kill us.” 

“I like it.” Felicity cheerfully stated “We should have done this more often.” 

“It is also…” Laurel shyly continued “where we somewhat calmly address ‘issues’ that we have with each other. For instance last month Thea and I resolved the issue of me always somehow being in her line of fire.” 

“Yeah. Now we have hand signals.” Thea added while tactically moving her fingers in a combination of signals.

Oliver nodded, knowing what the two of them were getting at, “So you two want me and Dig to address out issues?”

“Exactly” Thea and Laurel said in unison. 

“For the good of the team.” Laurel said 

“For the good of the team, Ollie.” Thea repeated 

“You’re going to hock me about this until I say yes?” Oliver asked 

Thea, Laurel and Felicity all nodded their heads.  
>\---->

They all sat down for dinner a few minutes later. Oliver seated at one end and Diggle at the other. Neither was willing to be the first to acknowledge the other. Small talk among the other was enough to keep the awkwardness at a short distance. 

Oliver and Thea discussed what the best way to shoot an arrow while simultaneously jumping off a rafter and Felicity and Laurel were talked about the legal specifics of Felicity taking over CEO responsibilities of Palmer Technology. 

“Yes Felicity for the 50th time,” Laurel delicately said, “Ray could do what he did; he had finalized the paperwork that you signed six months ago.  
You’re CEO, it might not be the way you wanted it to happen, but it has and what this last year has taught me it is that sometimes you have to accept things.” 

“Thanks Laurel, for all of your help this past week.” 

“Anytime”

Then it happened. Quietness surrounded the table as the tension between the two men at each end reached its limit. The four women in between them shifted their gazes back and forth. 

Lyla was the one to speak up first. “For goodness sake, enough. Look at each other and talk this out.”

When they still didn’t, Lyla in her practiced mom voice added, “Johnny and Oliver if this does not get hashed out, I will break my own ‘no guns at the table’ rule. Now boys!”

“I’m sorry” Oliver said finally looking up at Diggle 

“Sorry is not going to cut it man” Dig responded. A look of anger and disappointment raising on his face, pointed directly at Oliver. 

“I know… but it’s a start.” 

“You betrayed my trust Oliver. You put my family in danger.” 

“I know and it is something that I am going to be making up to you for the rest of my life.” 

Dig raised the volume of his voice, “You kidnapped my wife, in front of my daughter. How could you do that?!” 

Oliver raised his voice to match Diggle’s, “I did what I had to!” 

“What you had to so you could continue with your plan, a plan you kept from the two people that have been by your side since the beginning. You left us high and dry to protect this city and think that you were gone and then brainwashed.” 

“It’s not like it was fun for me, Dig. I was tortured, again. In constant fear of making the wrong move or gesture that would immediately get me killed and then you guys killed. Hell I was shot in the arm by my own sister!” 

There was a long pause after that, only broken when Felicity calmly said, “Look, I know this is going to take some time but you are brothers, have fought alongside each other, risked your lives for each other. Just drop this and move on.” 

“I’m sorry, Dig” Oliver says once again. Hoping that this time Diggle will finally believe him, finally forgive him even in the slightest. 

“You were shot by your sister.” Dig jokes “Reall man what is it with you and getting shot by your family members?” 

Oliver slightly laughed, feeling a weight that he had been carrying for months lift off his shoulders before he sighed out a “yeah” with a shrug. 

“Sorry about that again, Ollie.” Thea quipped 

“It’s ok Speedy. Despite how pissed off I was at the moment, and how it almost got me to break my cover. It was a really good shot.” 

“What can I say I guess I have wicked aim” 

Everyone laughed, equally feeling the tension that had been surrounding them for far too long disappear. There was still healing to be done. But at least now, with the two brothers back together again, they could heal as a family.


	2. Motorcycle Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity notices a new addition to the arrow cave garage and it sparks a conversation of something that happened during Oliver and Felicity time away

Felicity made her way to the garage part of the new lair. The trusty old van was there along with Oliver's and Roy's ducati's but there was a new addition. An old school Harley motorcycle, distinguishable with its longer handle bars. 

"Whose bike is this?" Felicity questioned the rest of the room

"Oh, it's mine." Laurel replied with a subtle grin as she made her way to stand alongside the bike and Felicity. 

"I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle?" 

"Yeah. Oliver taught me when we were in high school, isnt that right Ollie?" 

"I think so, senior year." Oliver said as he came to stand next to the two women "Your dad hated that I taught you, like he needed another reason to think that I was a bad influence on his daughter." 

"You kinda were" laurel snickered 

"You kinda still are" felicity countered

"Well at least I don't actively try to be any more" Oliver said sheepishly "you think you should ride a more easily maneuverable bike though Laurel." 

"Oh come on, you know I always liked the classic bikes and I can manuver it just fine. Plus I look cool riding it, just ask your sister." 

"So cool" commented Thea looking up from her phone from her seat across the lair

"Hey I'm all for women looking like badasses" Felicity said with a shrug

"I'm surprised Oliver hasn't taught you how ride, Felicity" Laurel questioned her friend.

"Oh no!" Both Felicity and Oliver hastily answered

"He did.... I mean at least tried...." Felicity had started to say but before she could continue her babble, Oliver gentle placed a hand on her arm to stop her. 

"Let's just say that we learned the exact amount it is to replace 145 ceramic cats and a merchandise kiosk at balboa pier." Oliver answered

"Oh don't forget the wooden fence" Felicity added

"Oh that's right I told you to let go of the bike. You did, but not before you pulled the throttle." 

If the smile that Laurel felt on her face was any indication, she highly anticipated more of the stories of her two friends' time away from star city. Laughter and happy stories, she knew was going to be something that they all might need in the coming weeks. 

>\----->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceriously thanks for reading and thanks for being amazing!


	3. The Consequences of Your Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Darkh kidnaps Oliver and Felicity in search of something that could stop him.
> 
> This is a long one. Just a heads up.

Three days. That's how long Oliver and Felicity have been in this blank, dark concrete place. Three days since Damian Darkh finally figured out that his opponents in the light of the public and the darkness of the shadows were the same person. Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow and with that Darkh knew exactly who he loved and where he lived. 

Darkh took them both in broad daylight, partially because it was when they least expected it and also because he could. His influences spread far too deep for anything or anyone to stop him. Well maybe just these two, who with their arrival back to Star City had been slowly becoming more and more of a threat. Jeopardizing his destruction of the decaying city by rebuilding it in the day and providing it hope in the night. They had information that he needed, they knew of something that could stop him, impede his powers. Something that he believed was far too ancient to exist anymore. 

>\----->

The torturing began almost immediately. Darkh always one to just cut to the chase, the flair of speeches were just unnecessary in certain situations. He started with Oliver alone. Separating him from Felicity, having him only guess what they were doing to her, if they were hurting her. Implementing the same forms of cruelty as they were on him. 

Damian questions Oliver for hours, asking him about an ancient relic. "One of the first Ra's al Gul hid something that he deemed would destroy him, created by a priest that he believed to have been an ally but instead tried to take over his throne. He hid it away, knowing that if ever a threat greater than himself were to rise, despite its impossibility, he could neutralize it. I believe you know where it is."

Oliver answers that he has no idea. Which was the truth, he doesn't. Darhk must think that Ra's told Oliver of its the location, but there were many secrets that the demon's head had not share. 

>\----->

By the time Darkh pushes Felicity into the room Oliver is already starting to look unrecognizable. His left eye is swollen shut, bruises span his entire face, in different shades of purples, blues, and blacks. His dress shirt is singed with electrical burn marks. The skin on his wrists is raw from rubbing them against the restraints of the chair that he is slumped in. 

Felicity gasps as Darhk pushed her to sit down on the floor in front of Oliver, restraining her hands behind her back. 

"It's ok Felicity, I can take it." Oliver roughly coughs, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. 

"Oh I'm sure you can, what were you called...Al-sahim, heir to the demon. Ra's with his wholehearted faith in prophecies, acting as if the crown was even his to give." Darkh said angrily. He abruptly inhales a calming breath before continuing "You know what, doesn't matter, my hive has surpassed the league, especially now. You made sure of that didn't you Mr Queen, handing over the throne to a coward of a man like Meryln. I might just take over the league just to spare it's humiliation." 

"No Mr Queen," Darkh continues "League training alone has allowed you to withstand all sorts of tortures. This was me getting a little frustration out of my system. A very therapeutic way to release some angry on the thorn in my side that has been you. You're too physically strong and self sacrificing for me to get the information that I desire out of you this way. Let's take it the emotional route, shall we" 

Damian crouches down to Felicity on the floor. Oliver begins to immediately fight against the restraints, viciously screaming any threat that comes to mind. He knows that if Felicity gets hurt it will destroy him especially since he cannot provide what this sick man wants. 

Felicity whimpers as the blade in Darkh's hand playfully slices her cheek, only deep enough to draw blood, but carries with it the potential of far worse things that can occur if he is not satisfied. 

"I am going to kill you" Oliver hissed through his clenched jaw

"Blah, blah, blah," Damian mocks before he digs the blade into Felicity side. 

Felicity lets out a scream that immediately makes Oliver's body still from the sheer horror that it fills him with.

"Please, I don't know anything about what you are talking about, let alone where to find it." Oliver pleads as calmly as he can. "You can kill me, I'm the one that has caused you trouble, remember. I am the one that has halted your plans, your biggest threat. But please let her go, let her live." 

Darkh stares at Oliver with a slight smile on his face, still crouching over Felicity. He is weighing Oliver's words, thinking out his next move. 

After a short pause, Damian Darkh stands up and approaches Oliver. "I believe you, Mr Queen. You don't know anything about what I'm looking for and I'm willing to accept your offer. I'll spare Ms Smoak life in exchange for yours." 

Darkh pulls a gun from his jacket and points it towards Oliver, inches from his heart. Oliver looks towards Felicity behind Darkh and calmly says "I love you, Felicity." 

"No Oliver. Wait please don't do this." Felicity cries 

"Close your eyes, baby" 

Felicity closes her eyes. Oliver follows suit, steeling himself, readying for death, something that is sadly not foreign to him. Darkh cocks the gun.

"WAIT!!!" Felicity screams

"And there it is!" Damian proclaims as he swiftly turns around. 

Oliver opens his eyes confused of what just happened. He looks towards Felicity, who gives him a weak apologetic look. 

"Really Ms Smoak, I was wondering how far you were going to take it. Very dark of you. I knew you were more than a pretty face but to crack a code that has eluded me for decades is really remarkable." Darkh says with a twist look of admiration at Felicity. 

"Let us both go and I will tell you where you can find your 'ancient artifact-only thing that can destroy me-thing." Felicity replies making herself as tall as she possibly can, the wound on her side already affecting her strength. 

A weak but proud smile spreads over Oliver's face, impressed once again by his girl. That hope is wiped away with Darkh's next words. 

"Now why would I do that and risk you not giving me the information. Where is the fun in that. I think I'm going to continue with our little journey into emotional experimentation. Better chances of getting the desired results don't you think." 

Damian gestures to his men who release Oliver from his restraints, force him up from the chair and begin to push him out of the room. 

"No, where are you taking him!" Felicity frantically yells 

"It's ok, Felicity, don't tell him anything. Don't say anything." Oliver tells her over his shoulder trying his best to halt his movement out of the room "We need to stop him. I love you." 

"No Oliver!" 

"You'll tell me what I want Felicity," Darkh calmly whispers as he comes back down to crouch in front of Felicity his face inches from her "it's just a matter of time." 

Damian Darkh stands up and walks out. Leaving Felicity alone, unknowing of what is going to happen to Oliver. 

>\---->

At first Felicity is left with just her thoughts. Guilt plagues her like a virus. But unlike her computers she doesn't know how to fix it. It was her fault they were here. Her fault that Oliver could die. That she was dying, slowly but she knew that the wound on her side would make her concede eventually. 

It's been hours of silence when she hears it. Oliver's screams of pain muffled faintly by the wall next to her. He is being tortured in the next room. Damian Darkh ensuring that Felicity is able to hear every single moment, but making her blind to the scene itself, allowing her mind to paint the worst of what could be occurring. She knows that Oliver has a high pain tolerance, so what they must be doing to him now is unimaginable. 

Oliver's screams are worse than any of the ones his nightmares create. At least he can escape those. Felicity pulls at the binds behind her back, crying out with as much ferocity as he is. As if she is being inflicted with the same pain as him. In a way she is, Darkh was right when he said that hurting Oliver would warrant a more promising response from her. They were each other's weaknesses as much as they were each other's strengths. 

She doesn't know when, but she eventually collapses from exhaustion. She is awaken by Damian Darkh closing the door behind him shut. 

"Didn't mean to wake you." Darkh says mockingly "I see the screams lulled you to sleep. I'll make sure that they're louder next time. Oliver's passed out too, for the time being. That boyfriend of yours is strong Felicity. I gotta say I'm impressed. But I don't think he has much fight left in him for a round 2." 

Felicity stays silent staring down this man in front of her with a look that encapsulates all the anger and all the hatred that she has towards him. 

"Come on, Felicity, just tell me where it is. The truth please. You know I can tell when you are lying" Darkh said with a strict tone, one that would be reserved for scolding a child who has done something wrong. 

"Are you sure you want to know Darkh, it's supposed to be dangerous. Is your magic strong enough." Felicity attempts to tease one of the most fearsome human beings she has ever encountered. 

"Felicity, you've seen what I can do. Do you really think you are in a position to make jokes? I admire it, but really my patience is wearing thin." Darkh says with a small thin smile, but his eyes speak of being on the verge of destroying Felicity where she sits on the floor. 

Felicity gulps down the lump in her throat knowing that there is no more choices to make but one. She has tried to hold back the inevitable as much as she can. She cannot buy anymore time. She has to tell him what he wants. She just hope it's not too late to save her and Oliver. 

"Ok, I'll tell you." She takes a steadying breath before continuing. Darkh eyes never leave her face, ready to judge the truth of her words. "It is hidden in the Annamite mountain range, 500 miles northwest of Nandar Parbat, in indochina. I guess the Ra's that hid it there wanted it far enough that it gave him time to stop someone if they found it, but have it close enough that he could access it himself."

After a short pause, Darkh nods his head in satisfaction. "Oh Felicity, another time another place I'm sure we would have been close friends." He slightly chuckles "We share intelligence and are not afraid of bending a few rules. But que sera sera and all that jazz. Be right back."

>\---->

Darkh returns a short time later, accompanied by two men dragging a semi-conscious Oliver into the room. Now he is definitely unrecognizable to her. His face seems to have blood everywhere, there is evidence of multiple slices to his legs from the blood that seeps through his pants. They carelessly throw him to the ground feet in front of Felicity. Darkh comes up behind her and cuts away her binds. 

"Like promised Ms Smoak you gave me what I want and I return your love to you." 

"What happen to him, what did you do to him" Felicity yells

"Anything that was done to him was in response to your decisions, Ms Smoak." Darkh replies sitting in the chair that Oliver was previously restrained. "Both of your lives could have been spared if you had made the right choices. But don't worry by the looks of you both, you won't have to live with the regrets that you are entitled to for much longer." 

A feeling of dread washes over her. It is too late. 

"Goodbye Ms Smoak...Mr Queen." Darkh says getting up from the chair to leave, buttoning up his suit as if he is just leaving a business meeting that has just concluded between the three of them. 

Once the door closes Felicity scoots herself to sit over Oliver. She winces as a wave of pain hits her from her movements. His breathing is staggering, it is clear that he has to force each breath in and out of his lungs. 

"You're...hurt." Oliver wheezes out, his eyes filled with striking concern

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." Felicity says, trying to be convincing as she can.

It's not convincing. Not at all. She knows that. She knows her voice is weak. That she must look pale at this point. But he humors the both of them by nodding his head, knowing that there is no reason to argue about it. Not now, not when their time together is precious. 

"You...told...him...wher." Oliver struggles to ask 

Felicity places her hand on his cheek forcing him to stop. "Shush, try not to talk. You need to save your breath. I told him the location that the code said where to find the artifact, yes. But I didn't tell him if it had already been found" she says with a weak smile

Oliver looks up at her with a confused look. 

"John Constantine," Felicity replies "I know you don't trust him. Especially after the whole Sara resurrection ordeal. I knew if I told you what I found, you would rush into finding it yourself, despite the danger and how impossible it would be for you. So I contacted Constantine, he is the only one that had a chance to retrieve the artifact. I didn't tell anyone else, I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. I kinda sound like you from a year ago, huh" 

"It's...ok" Oliver whispers as he gently raises his hand to Felicity's face

"I'm sorry," Felicity slightly huffs out as she closes her eyes to his touch, letting the tears flow down her cheek.

"My...girl" Oliver says weakly, his eyes slowly starting to lower. His hand falls to the floor. 

Felicity eyes spring open. "No, no, Oliver. Wake up Oliver! You've got to stay awake for me babe." 

She tries to shake him as hard as she can. But her own strength is starting to fail her. He is still breathing, barely. It won't be long now for the both of them. Might as well get comfortable Felicity decides.

>\---->

His head lies in her lap as she is sitting, her back leaning against the flat horizontal surface of a wall, her eyes slowly closing. Sleepily she runs her fingers through his short hair. Normally this would be a good thing, a peace filled moment that was shared between two people in love with each other. In a twisted way it could still be seen as peaceful. Felicity could think of worse final moments of her life. It's only after he takes one last shallow breath, that she finally lets her eyes slip the rest of the way down. The sound of the door crashing open seems so far away as she welcomes the darkness to consume her.

>\---->

She wakes up not to the dark cramped space that she has known for the past couple of days but a light filled spacious hospital room. She tries to twist to look around the room but immediately lets out a hiss as she feels the stiffness of a now stitched up stab wound on her side. A hand reaches out to touch her wrist and she feels a calm settle over her. A calm that is ripped away from her when she looks up to see the face of her friend and not of her love. Panic begins to rage through her. 

"Where's Oliver?" Felicity frantically questions Dig "Is he ok? I tried to keep him awake for as long as I could. But his breathing was so rough and shallow and I had lost so much blood. I couldn't... I couldn't save him." 

Felicity breaks down in uncontrollable sobs. He was gone and it was all her fault. She had refused to give up saving the city and now Oliver had paid the price. 

Diggle brings Felicity into as tight of embrace as he can without hurting her, trying to calm her enough so that she understands what he is about to say. 

"Felicity, you did save him." 

"What? But he stopped breathing. I felt it." 

"Darkh and his men were gone by the time we found where you two were. But we got there just in time. We found you passed out. But I was able to stop the bleeding to the wound on your side. Oliver wasn't breathing so Barry ran him out of there and got him here. He had a punctured lung and internal bleeding. But he is out of surgery now and he is going to pull through." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah Felicity. Both of you are fine." 

"I have to see him" Felicity says as she tries to lift herself out of the bed 

"No you are not. Not right now." Dig replies as he easily pushes Felicity back into the bed. "You are hurt too and you need your rest." 

Felicity complies, already feeling the alertness from the panic that she had felt a moment ago start to fade. 

"I just need him here, Dig. With me." She gently whispers

"I'll see what I can do." Was all Felicity hears before her eyes close once again. 

>\---->

Turns out being the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the city as well as a potential mayoral candidate has it perks. Diggle was easily able to negotiate Oliver and Felicity sharing a hospital room. And after a determined pointed argument, Felicity finds herself lying on her side (her non stab wound side) in one hospital bed pushed against another with Oliver still unconscious in it. It has been two days since he was first moved from the ICU to their room. He still has a bunch of wires connected to him monitoring his vitals but he is breathing on his own and she is just waiting for him to wake up. 

In the past hour since she has woken up from her recent pain killer induced nap she has just been staring at Oliver. It is a new experience for her since he is the one that usually wakes up before her. With her natural anxious nature, after the first day Felicity started to question Oliver's appeal to watching her sleep. But then again she has never looked like she had been beaten to the point of death. She wishes that he never has to see her like this. She just wants him to wake up already. She just wants to hear his voice again. Have visibly concrete evidence that he is in fact ok, and not just the words of the doctors. 

The poking of his arm starts in the third hour. First gently with her fingers caressing his bicep, with soft pleading whispers for him to wake up. But eventually increasing in pressure with her mentally questioning if he is faking it to just tick her off. (Really didn't Tatsu tell her that he woke up two or three days after getting stabbed through the chest). With a final huff and jab to his side, she might have called him a name too, Felicity relents and returns to lying back on her bed and takes a hold of his hand. 

"Ow" 

"Oliver?" Felicity says as she suddenly shoots up into a sitting position facing him, forgetting about her own wound until an involuntary hiss escapes through her teeth. 

"Hey" Oliver replies sluggishly, slowly opening his eyes halfway, giving Felicity a glimpse at their deep blue color for the first time in days. 

"Hi, my love. You scared me for a little bit there" Felicity gently speaks as she rubs his cheek. 

"I'm sorry" Oliver says as he tilts his face into Felicity's hand, giving her a weak smile. 

"No I'm sorry, Oliver. I should have just given Darkh the information he wanted. But I needed to buy time for Constantine." Her eyes start to fill with tears as she continues. "I should not have put your life at risk. You almost died. I thought you did. If you had really I don't know if I could... If I could live with that again. I almost didn't the last time." 

Oliver reaches out for her, lightly tugging her down to lie down next to him. Felicity allows herself to release all the fear, anger, and guilt that she has been keeping under the surface as she pushes herself into Oliver's side. Wrapping her arms around him as he slowly strokes her back to calm her down. 

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm ok." 

"I know you are. Now that you are awake, I know" Felicity says as she lifts her head from the crook of his neck to look at him. 

"Are you ok?" Oliver questions as he wipes away her tears, being careful not to disturb the IV that is attached to his wrist. "You were stabbed and I had a feeling that you were lying to me when you said it wasn't that bad" 

"I did. I guess we share a trait of not being good lairs, at least not with each other. But I'm ok now. We're ok now." 

Felicity grabs hold of his hand that is framing her face and brings their joined hands down to rest between them. They stay like that for a few minutes. Oliver's eyes beginning to slowly shut.

"Did you call me a scruffy looking nerf herder when you were trying to wake me up?" Oliver whispered into Felicity's hair. 

"Yeah...I was getting a bit frustrated with you." Felicity sheepishly replies into his shoulder trying to hide the slight blush that is creeping up her cheeks, causing Oliver to smile as he closes his eyes. 

"I love you" 

"I know" 

>\--->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I couldn't help myself with ending it with a couple of Star Wars references. Han and leia together are one of the things that I am most anticipating with the new movie. I could see Oliver and Felicity dressing up as Han Solo and leia for Halloween. And come on Oliver is actually a bit scruffy looking. 
> 
> Sinceriously thanks for being amazing!


	4. Embracing the Changing Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thanks Cisco for the new suit. But at first Cisco think that he is going to yell at him for something but instead gets some helpful advice.
> 
> So I like to think of scenes between two characters that don't usually interact one on one here is one between Oliver & Cisco. Hope you enjoy.

Cisco is distracted. He has been for quite some time now. He has been doubting himself, something that he is familiar with but has made progress since his involvement with Barry and his super speed and their amazing crusade to save Central City which began a year and a half ago. 

But then Dr Wells and his particle accelerator had to go and give him an added person gift that he never wanted. Surprise Cisco! You're a metahuman!

Now all of the insecurities that he had fought so hard to rid himself of came flooding back. He had started to become unsure of himself since his powers started to develop more. Thousands of thought going through his mind. What if he starts to go crazy, what if he hurts someone. So far only Dr Stein knows exactly what is going on. He has kept it to himself. Not telling his team because he fears how they will see him with the changes that are occurring within him. No longer as just their geeky mechanical engineer friend. But they have already started to notice that something has been off about him. And he knows very soon he is going to have to come clean.

It's these distractions that caused Cisco to get himself into his current predicament. 

They were walking out of the new foundry, which turned out even more sick than the mock up plans Felicity and he had created. Team Flash was heading back to Central City after helping to set up the team made up of heroes and villains. He was still unsure about how the new team was going to work. Then again he was unsure about a lot of things in his life. 

Such as right now. Cisco didn't know how he ended up walking alone with Oliver Queen, but here they were. Cisco couldn't stop thinking about how mad awkward this was. In the almost two years that they've known each other they had barely had three, maybe four, brief conversations. They stayed silent for the most part. That was until Oliver suddenly said "oh" as if he remembered something. 

Before Cisco knew what was going on a sturdy brick wall of a hand stopped him in his tracks. He tried to hold back the huff of air but the "oof" sound nevertheless escaped him. 

Quickly Cisco tried to make an inventory of anything that would have angered or annoyed the "not-one-for-jokes" hero. 

"Look, before you go all agro.” Cisco spoke quickly “I'm sorry for the Robin Hood comment back there. Barry gave me an opening and it would have been a crime not to take it."

"What?" 

"Nothing" Cisco said innocently

Oliver gave him an amused look and huffed out a laughed. 

Wait is Oliver Queen smiling, Cisco thought.

"You wouldn't be the first and you're probably not going to be the last. You can't deny the similarities, am I right?" Oliver playfully responded

Wait is Oliver Queen making a joke

"Riiiight?" Cisco answered hesitantly 

"Anyway." Oliver continues "I wanted to say thank you for making my suit. It is actually very impressive. Tactically speaking. But I'm still getting used to the...look."

"Don't look at me." Cisco said throwing up his hands in surrender. "Felicity was the one that sent back my sketches saying that the sleeves needed to be cut because full arm armor would hinder you from drawing back your bowstring." 

"I figured it was her influence on that part. She's right. But frankly, that problem could have also been fixed with a more tangible fabric."

"I could fix it for you if you'd.."

"No no. Felicity had her reasons. And some of them I benefit from." Oliver said coyly with a wink

Yup just when this couldn't get any more awkward

"Sorry also about your hood." Cisco said in an attempt to keep the image of Felicity and Oliver love life out of his head. "I know it was important to you. I tried to get it out of SCPD lock up. But security had been bumped up in the past months especially on the evidence of the arrow case."

"It's ok. It is still important to me. But I think it was time for a change." 

"Speaking of which could I ask you something?" Cisco asked hesitantly

"Of course"

"You seem like you've changed since the last time I saw you" 

"I've changed a lot." Oliver replied with a slight chuckle 

Sinceriously who was this guy 

"Right" Cisco continues "Well, how did you deal with it. The changing I mean."

"Honestly," Oliver huffs "I didn't at first. I didn't know who I was after so many things happened to me. I thought that because of the world and the life that I live in I could only be one thing. The Arrow or Oliver Queen. But I was wrong. A person can live by two names as long as both are the same person at their core. And that is something that I could not have figured out on my own." 

Oliver turns his head to the side to look across the parking lot of Palmer Tech. Cisco follows his eyes to see that he is staring at Felicity talking to Barry. Of course. Felicity, as if sensing his gaze, looks up at Oliver, smiling and waving. 

Oliver smiles and waves back at her before turning back to Cisco. "We all need people to help us. Believe me it's a hard lesson to learn. But what I have found is it is easier to embrace change when you have someone there to help you understand it then to try and figure it out on your own. Change doesn't have to be bad. I mean do I wish that the majority of the things that have happened to me over the past eight years didn't? Sure. But they helped make me who I am today. And for the first time in my life I am happy with who I am. You have to accept the changes that happen and not so much on what caused them. Dwell on the good and not so much the bad."

"Wow." Cisco exclaims with a somewhat shocked look on his face. "Something did a number on you. You're all squishy now"

"Ha. Maybe" Oliver says with a smile a smile that immediately disappears with his next words. "But don't think for a second that I can't end you if I wanted to."

Cisco freezes. 

For real, what is it with Star City's heroes causally threatening me. 

"Talk to you later Cisco. And thanks for the suit again." Oliver said with a smile that had reappeared as quickly as it disappeared. "If you ever need help, we're always here." 

Oliver patted Cisco on the back a bit too hard before making his way to the car where Felicity was waiting for him.

Cisco stood there for awhile. Letting Oliver's words of advice skin in. They reassure him in a way that whatever is happening to him he can always count on his friends just how they can count on him. He was going to tell them what was going on with him. He was going to tell them about his vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceriously thanks for reading and thanks for being amazing


	5. Loving You is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Anonoymous said-Can u write a fan-fiction felicity finds out she is pregnant. An she is scared to tell him and later night at the loft and said Oliver I am pregnant he said I know the past 2 weeks I think you figure out some thing like that. 
> 
> I am so exicited this is the first prompt that I have done so hopefully I have done it justice.

_Oh god. Oh god. How could this happen._

Felicity paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. She swears that by how much she had been moving in this one spot she expects the rug to be worn down completely when she looks down at the floor. Only to remember what exactly happened on that spot in front of the fireplace a couple of months ago.

_Oh. Oh no._

She walked over towards the kitchen.

_Was that some sort of bad omen. I mean that spot does represent something bad. Something horrible to Oliver. Is what is going on now bad too. It's good right. Right?_

Felicity’s thoughts had been going a mile a minute like this since she got the phone call confirming that hers (as well as Oliver’s) life was about to change, again. Hence the pacing.

She was pregnant. Five weeks in fact.

She had tried to deny that she was. Tried to convince herself that the stress of what had been happening since they got back to Star City had finally caught up to her and messed with her period. But after two weeks of nothing, there was no denying it.

After six at-home pregnancy test and a call from her doctor, Felicity was standing in the loft’s kitchen, wondering what she was going to say to Oliver.

_Would he want this? Are we ready for this? Am I ready for this if he is not ready for this? I mean we just got engaged three weeks ago,, that's something huge already how is he going to take this on top of that. Oh no, is everyone going to think that we are only getting married because I am pregnant. People already question how he is with me what are they…_

The sound of Oliver’s key saved her from anymore of her thoughts. Saved her just like he always did.

_Here we go._

“Hey, Felicity.” Oliver said as he stepped through the front door. “I got your text. Where are you.”

“I'm in the kitchen” Felicity replied, trying her best to sound as calm as she completely was not.

“What's wrong?” Oliver questioned as his face settled on a slightly worried look after he did a quick once over of her to she if she was hurt.

“Why would something be wrong.”

“Well for one. You're in the kitchen.”

_Crap. Dead give away. Way to go Felicity._

“Nothing’s wrong. Per say. At least I hope nothing's wrong. I mean people everywhere encounter this at least once in their lives, sometimes multiple times. I knew one woman that it happened seven times! Oh my goodness can you imagine. If I'm freaking out about just this one time. Yikes. How she was still standing surprised me.”

When Felicity finally took in a breath Oliver took his open opportunity and took a hold of her hand. Gently rubbing small circles with his rough thumb. Anchoring her enough that she stood still for the first time in the last couple of days.

Oliver moved closer until their foreheads met. Then softly lifted her chin to place a chaste kiss on her lips. He moved back enough to hold her face in between his hands.

“I know” Oliver whispered as if he was sharing a secret. In a way he was.

_Of course he knows. When didn't we know each other better than we know ourselves_

“You do?” Felicity replied barely loud enough for him to hear. “For how long?”

“Two weeks. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but I had suspicions.” Oliver moved his hands to her lower back and embraced her his arms. “I wouldn't be a good boyfriend. Oh sorry, fiancé. If I told you that I thought you possibly could be pregnant.”

“So you didn't know before you proposed to me? That's not why you asked me to marry you?”

“No I didn't. But even if I did that would have just had made me want to marry you even more. I have loved you for longer than I have even known. I want to share the rest of my life with you. Every experience that is possible. I want everything with you, that includes kids.”

“So you're not mad?” Felicity asked tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Oh course not” Oliver laughed “this is amazing.”

“Really?”

“Hey. Hey look at me.” Oliver said as he pulled away.

What Felicity saw when she looked up at him would be something that she would never forget. Here was the man that she loved. Her protector. Her partner, now in another sense of the word.

“We're having a baby” Oliver breathed

She thought that she had seen all of Oliver's smiles. Especially since they had been together. But the smile that he wore now was something that she had always hoped could exist for him. Pure joy. He had tears in his eyes and Felicity could feel the love that they share radiate in between the small space that his hands on her arms created. It took her breath away.

“I love you” Felicity spoke when her voice finally came back to her.

“I love you too” Oliver sighed with the purest content. “More than you'll ever know.”

“I know. I mean I know I know I'll never know.”

Oliver’s kiss silenced Felicity before her babbling could get too carried away. His kiss grew intensity until he suddenly lifted her off the floor. She instinctively banded her legs around his torso.

“Now,” Oliver said as he pulled away from their kiss just enough for their lips to be barely touching “if you don't mind. I have been waiting two weeks to celebrate this properly.”

“I think if I minded that we would not have something to celebrate.” Felicity chuckled

Oliver laughed against her lips before resuming his lips pressure on them and walked them up the stairs to their bedroom so he could show her how much her love, which was growing a new love within her, meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceriously thanks for the read 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr i am Bandanab310 there too.


	6. For Better For Worse Series-Get Me To the Church on Time: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of Oliver & Felicity's wedding a new threat to Central City rises. The Trickster has seemingly has more tricks up his sleeves to share from his place in prison, this time with mass cases of comatose victims. Oliver offers to help his friend but gets caught in the crossfire. Can Team Flash with the help of Felicity Smoak figure out how to save not only the citizens of Central City but also of one of their love ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of my new multi-chapter flarrow crossover series if you'd like to continue it, further posts will be made to the main fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6344206/chapters/14535040
> 
> This fic series is based on the theory of the olicity wedding not occurring until the flarrow crossover next year. My inspiration comes exclusively from @jbuffyangel The Golden Couple post (http://jbuffyangel.tumblr.com/post/134496887693/the-golden-couple-im-on-board) and this @louiseblue1 champion post (http://louiseblue1.tumblr.com/post/141535477087/arrow-is-a-really-fast-show-they-crunch-through

Barry is late. Again. He has been putting in double hours with his promotion within the CCPD and as The Flash. A new threat is slowly creeping up on Central City, but he and his team still don't know exactly what it is just that something is coming according to Cisco’s vibes.

The news is on in the background in the living room television as Barry runs through the front door and up the stairs to change.

_In other news, in what is already being called the wedding of the year. Our sister city of Star City’s mayor, Oliver Queen, will be marrying CEO of Queen Incorporated, Felicity Smoak. Following the tragic events of last year, which included the end of their first engagement and a short lived break up, the two will finally be walking down the aisle in ten days time._

Barry speeds down the stairs. Freshly showered and ready to go.

_“_ Crap I'm late.” Barry moans as he looks down at his watch “I'm So So dead.”

With a whoosh he’s out the door.

_And we can't be more happy for this power couple._

>\--->

Barry comes to a screeching halt right outside the tailor shop.

“You're late.” Oliver sternly says from the spot he resides in the front door.

“Yeah. Yeah I know ‘Barry how could you be late? You have super speed.’ You say that every time I'm late.”

“Well it's a valid question.”

“Maybe I was casing the building. Making sure things were nice and safe.”

“I'm here. You don't think I already secured it.”

“I don't know, Ollie. Marital bliss might already be creeping in, dulling your senses.”

“Just get in there” Oliver replies with a roll of his eyes, pointing into the building.

“So how's the new job going, Barry?” Oliver asks as they entered the shop.

A month ago Barry was promoted to lead the new forensic division of the CCPD. It was a nice surprise but it came with added responsibilities, which coupled with simultaneously being the Flash, made his life more tiresome. But at least he was making more of a difference than before as Barry Allen. Just something else that Oliver had inspired him to accomplish. They tended to do that a lot for each other and he had a feeling that that was not going to stop anytime soon.

“Pretty good I guess.” Barry shrugs “A lot more paperwork than before; but it could have been worse if Patty didn't take over my old position.”

“Yeah, how's that situation going?”

“Awkward. Did you feel this out of place about still working with Felicity after you two ’took a step back’ last year.”

“Worse. But I do completely love Felicity and have not seen myself with anyone else since being with her... Like you do. It will pass.”

“Thanks, Oliver. Wait what do you mean ‘like I do’”

Oliver shrugs with a knowing smirk on his face as they continue towards the back of the shop where the fitting rooms are located.

“So how mayoring going?” Barry asks

“Tiring and frustrates the hell out of me sometimes. But over all good, the city is finally starting to change.”

“So… What you mean is that you haven't destroyed the city yet….again.”

Oliver looks at Barry with a serious face, “You want more arrows in your back.”

“No. I'll shut up now.”

“Good. Now let's get you into your suit.”

>\---->

The suit fitting turns out to be just what Barry needed. He is finally able to take a break and enjoy his time with his friends. He jokingly threatens to take Digg for a quick sickening run around the block when he comments on how much of a kid he looks like in his suit. Asks Roy when he and Thea are going to stop by for trivia night so “Team Red” could defend their title. They are wrapping up and talking about grabbing some drinks before Barry has to head back to Central City when Barry’s phone rings.

“Hello, this is Barry.”

“Barry,” Joe replies “Hey we got a problem. It’s the Trickster.”

“What?! Did he escape from prison AGAIN?”

“No, he’s still in his crazy box. But there have been cases of people falling into comas, the common factor between all of them is that they received packages shortly beforehand, all addressed from James Jesse.”

“So what another copycat. He procreated more than once?” Barry frustratingly jokes

“That’s the thing, he's not denying it. Says he did it but when I went to question him on why and how, he said he would only talk to The Flash. Now Patty says that there is a possibility that it could be some kind of chemical agent and is going to test the packages for any type of residue, but I'd rather get it straight from the horse's mouth.”

“So you want me to head back?” Barry sighs

“Yeah, sorry Bar, I know this was supposed to be your day off but..”

“It's ok I'll be there within the hour”

“See you then.”

Barry hangs up as he turns back towards John, Roy and Oliver. “I’ve got to back out of drinks guys. The Flash calls.”

“Oh no don't tell me you picked up on Oliver’s speaking in the third person.” Dig groans

“No, there is an emergency back home, involving the Trickster.”

“Need any help?” Oliver asks

“No man,” Barry brushes off “you have your wedding to plan. City to mayor and Green Arrow over, I'll be fine.”

“One, everything is set for the wedding, Thea and Donna have pretty much made my responsibilities limited. Literally all I was allowed to take care of was the suits, and that was after hours of convincing. Second, it’s the weekend, city hall is closed, so unless a disaster suddenly happens I’m not in much need. Finally, Roy, Dig, and Thea are here in case anything else were to happen.”

“I don't...know.” Barry hesitates

“He’s bored dude. Throw the man a bone.” Roy quips

“We can turn it into a vigilante bachelor party.” Oliver continues “Let me help you Barry, I wouldn't want you to miss my wedding.”

“Didn't we already have the vigilante bachelor party. I distinctly remember a drunken rendition of bohemian rhapsody between you, Dig and Roy and waking up the next morning with a kink in my neck from the head banging that the song entailed.”

“We promised never to speak of that.” Dig says

“You guys did. I have the whole thing saved on my phone. Thank you never ending sobriety.” Barry smirk.

Oliver pins Barry with a stern gaze that causes the phantom pains of the three arrow wounds in his back to tingle.

“I’ll just go ahead and delete that.” Barry shyly answers

“That would be wise. Come on let's get going.” Oliver says as he, Dig, and Roy walks out the door. Barry makes a show of deleting the video off his phone.

“I’ll Delete it from my phone. Didn't say from the cloud.” Barry grins to himself before he joins the others outside.


	7. The People That Can Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written in response to a conversation that me and @acheaptrickandacheesyoneline had about what would happen if Oliver and Felicity heard the speech that Frank Castle gives Karen Page in the diner scene of Daredevil Season 2 episode 11-.380, which in both our opinions Oliver and Felicity are in real need of hearing. 
> 
> Here is the scene in question if you haven't seen it's amazness before:   
> http://youtu.be/ZDy5nzhETZk
> 
> SPOILER WARNING FOR DAREDEVIL SEASON 2 EPISODES 11 AND LAST SCENE OF EPISODE 13

Felicity is tired of the sadness.

She has experienced so much more heartache in the last couple of months than she could ever have had imagine. Which is really remarkable when considering her life: father leaving her and her mother when she was a child, being raised by a single mother barely holding it together, being bullied through her entire public school career, her first boyfriend committing suicide (well pretending to commit suicide), not to mention everything that has happened in the last three and a half years. And now she's lost another friend. This time with no hope of getting them back. 

She just needs some time to step away from the pain. Just cope in the way that she has the majority of her life. She tells herself that it's not running away, that it is survival, that it is just better to walk away from something that constantly hurts her than trying to continue to change it with no hope of the pain lessening. 

It's getting harder and harder to convince herself of this lie. Especially now that her former teacher of the tactic, her mother, is starting to believe differently. Starting to put her heart on the line with Captain Lance, accepting the hurt that he causes her, which recently was trying to push her away after laurel’s death, and working together to deal with the healing. 

But she's not there yet. She's still scared of getting there yet. For now she needs to get her mind off of the pain. Some mindless way to take her away from the dark and sad thoughts that run through her mind. 

Felicity clicks on her tv and selects the Netflix app. Binging a show always got her mind off of things in the past. Might as well stick with what she knows will work. 

Grabbing the mint chip from the freezer and plopping herself down on the couch she starts to peruse the selection of tv shows and movies at her disposal. She pauses when she comes across one of the shows in her continue watching category: Daredevil. 

Felicity thought maybe watching a show about a vigilante lawyer would help take away her thoughts of the vigilante lawyer that she just lost. But she would be lying to herself even more if she didn't admit that there was another reason she wanted to watch it.

Her and Oliver had been watching it together since she had gotten out of the hospital. She convinced him to watch it with her because it was about a vigliante like himself and after two episodes he was hooked. They would watch an episode or two to wind down from their hectic day of mayoral campaigning, CEOing, physical therapy, and vigilanting. 

Matt Murdock always reminded Felicity of Oliver. A man trying to do the right thing, his determination and fight for the greater good and never giving up despite the odds being stacked against him.

They were well into the second season, with the punisher storyline. When she saw the first interaction between the punisher and daredevil face to face she marveled to herself about how much Oliver had changed over the few years she had know him. 

To a not so much lesser extent Oliver had been like Frank Castle when he first came home. Seeking vengeance, not caring how many bodies fell in his wake. But now he was a man that showed his enemies mercy, sometimes too much if Felicity was being honest with herself. But then again that is what made him a good man. 

She remembers she tried to convince him of watching an episode the morning of the day her life crashed around her. Promising that they wouldn't be late to her PT appointment with Paul. But it was to no avail, him making the valid point that if they started on the third to last episode of the show they would want to just finish the rest of it. 

So here she was watching something that reminded herself of the two people that she has lost. One forever and the other for what she might think forever. 

Currently Karen Page, who she absolutely adored, was helping Frank Castle find the Blacksmith. They were in a diner and she was telling him how Matt continually lies to her and how she doesn't want to get hurt anymore. 

Karen’s words echo Felicity's inner thoughts:  _ “He’s the kinda man who hurts people… He damages them. Breaks them. So those are the people you get out of your life. _

Wow and she thought that this show could not remind her of her current situation anymore. Vigilante men were dumb. Karen's anger at Matt was actually very therapeutic for her and she was readying herself for the Punisher, the symbol of giving nobody slack for their wrong doing, a person who completely knew what it was like to be lied to by those that you trust the most, to agree with the blonde on the screen. 

But it never came. 

Instead he spoke of true hurt is only created by those that one cares about the most, those that you should never let go. 

_ “You sit here and you're all confused about this thing, but you have it. You have everything. So hold on to it. Use two hands and never let go. You got it?” _

After those words Felicity promptly pauses the episode. She's floored. Tears, which had gradually risen throughout the scarred vigilantes speech, overflowing from her eyes. She wonders what she has done. Yes she might have been right to be angry at Oliver and maybe even walking away initially. But she didn't even give them talking it over or trying to work through it a chance. They had been so good at working through every problem that surrounded them. But when it came to a problem with themselves, with their relationship she bolted. She knows he can change, he has so much since she's met him, why did she doubt that he couldn't again. He broke her trust and her heart but he has always learned from it, always healed her heart of its cracks, she used to tell him as much. 

Used to. Oh God, the things she said to him in her fear, in her anger. She took away his hope of them ever having a chance. Told him that she was already gone that he already lost her. Didn't they promise each other for better for worse. She told him he could never change, that he’d always default to the man he was on that island, doing things alone. But he has changed, just like she has. They help each other change.

Change is an ongoing process. There are always moments of failure in experimenting something new and their relationship is something new for both of them. He can't close her off from the truth because it might hurt them and she can't run away from the problems that they experience in their relationship. Maybe just one more time they can help each other make these changes. Not be the people that they were but be the people that they were meant to be. Have hope in each other.

>\----->

Oliver is tired of the silence.

He had gotten so used to his life being filled with happiness and light. His team, his family, joking around over the comms, teasing and challenging each other on who can knock out the most bad guys. Felicity’s constant voice and company, babbling on about the latest technological feat that her and Curtis had accomplished that day or whispering her love into his ear before they fell asleep. But that's all gone now.

His team has fallen apart because of grief, which he also feels, and guilt, which he can sympathize with. Felicity seems to be even further away from him, reclusing herself away from the pain. Sure she had naturally rejoined team arrow after Laurel’s death but she was harder, more closed off, all business, the light that used to seem to radiate from her, dimming day by day. He is losing the little family that he has left. 

Oliver feels like he is fighting alone once again.

He can't stand the silence anymore. It reminds him of when he first ended up on Lian Yu, when his days were filled with the silence of that cave that Yao Fei had taken him and left him to only his thoughts. He eventually got used to the silence over the years that he was away. He knows that he could again, get lost in the loneliness and the helplessness that the silence called its companions. But he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to go back to the person that he had become.

But maybe it's inevitable. 

Felicity told him that his lack of trust and withholding of the truth was because he was still stuck on the island. But if truth be told it's something he did even before his five years in hell. It was a Queen-Dearden trait that Moira Queen instilled in her children early on and well. Under her teachings, lying and withholding truths for the protection of those you love was justifiable. But in actuality it was just an easy way out of problems. It is a truth that has been getting clearer and clearer since Felicity walked out on him. 

Oliver had been on the short end of the stick in these situations too. Hell, he had once told his mother that he was done with her. Why should he expect anything differently from Felicity?

These are the thoughts that plague him when he is left in the hands of the silence. He needs them to stop just for a little bit. They’ve kept him awake for so long. He needs to rest his mind. He cannot fall into a bottomless pit of despair when he is the only one who currently has some strength and hope to fuel a will to continue to fight. Just some senseless noise, so he can fall asleep for an hour or two. 

The TV would be good enough. He hadn't turned it on in weeks, he usually stayed in the bunker most nights now. 

It's not until the TV automatically turn onto Netflix that he remembers one of his last moments of happiness. 

Oliver didn't just like Daredevil because it was a good show. He watched it because he loved Felicity's commentary while they watched it together. They couldn't deny the similarities between their lives and the ones depicted on the show but Felicity's snarky comments such as Elektra giving The Huntress a run for her money in the psycho ex girlfriend category or how she guessed that Diggle could be considered their Foggy Nelson before having him swear never to tell John that she had said that. Those were the moments while watching the show that filled his heart with so much happiness and warmth and...laughter

There's only one important instance that he can remember that had the opposite effect on him: When they saw Matt Murdock lie to his friends with flimsy excuses at the courthouse, Felicity playfully asked if that was just vigilante 101 or something. For Oliver it made him question why it was so hard for people like him and Matt to not tell the truth, to keep secrets from those they cared and loved the most. Especially when it is something that they want to do so badly. 

The morning that Felicity had learned his secret, Oliver remembers a playful argument with her that ended with promises of popcorn and messages and finishing watching the show that they enjoyed together. 

But those promises never came. Instead came the fallout of the lie that he told her.

Shut up. No, not right now, he tells his mind. Maybe if he hears the noise of something that reminds him of good memories he can keep the demons in his head at bay. Just for a little bit. 

Remind him of that warmth. Maybe he can pretend that Felicity is just in the kitchen making their third bowl of popcorn and will come back to join him in the minute that she used to promise and not be gone, possibly forever, like she said.

So he clicks on what seems to be the middle of the next episode they were going to watch. 

He's in the midst of thinking to himself how Felicity has even moved on watching their favorite show without him too, when Karen Page’s babbling catches his attention. 

Karen always reminded Oliver of Felicity. They were both strong willed, resilient, called the bullshit of their respective vigilantes. He was delighted when Matt Murdock got his head out of his ass and ended up with her. He and Felicity shared a coy smile between each other when Matt's attempt at asking Karen out slightly resembled his asking Felicity out on their first date.  

At Karen's words about how she might love Matt but that he has hurt her too much for him to continue to be in her life, Oliver is just reminded even more about how badly he had screwed up. 

He just kept losing her: last year when he agreed to work with Malcolm, when she had to leave him behind in nanda parbat, when Darkh kidnapped her, when she almost died, and now when she left. She had rejoined the team, at least for now. Maybe it was for the best that they didn't pursue their relationship again, which possibility of happening is slim in Oliver's mind. Oliver doesn't know if he won't hurt her again. Maybe what Diggle told him all those months ago carries some truth. He loved Felicity but perhaps not in the right way, does not trust her the right way. If Felicity not suffering more than she had to meant not being with him, he could accept that.

It’s The Punisher words of  _ “that must be the most craziest batshit thing that I’ve ever heard in my life”  _ that snaps Oliver's attention back to the screen. 

_ “People that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you, are the ones that are close enough to do it. People that get inside you and tear you apart, and make you feel like you're never gonna recover. Shit. I'd chop my arm off right here, in this restaurant, just to feel that one more time for my wife. My old lady, she didn't just break my heart. She'd rip it out, she'd tear it apart, she'd step on that shit, feed it to a dog. She was ruthless. She brought the pain. But she'll never hurt me again. You see, I'll never feel that.”  _

The words hit something deep in Oliver. He's never doubted that he and Felicity still have love for each other. That is why the pain that they have caused each other is so much worse. But it also means that love is not something that you should give up on so easily. He won't push Felicity into something that she truly doesn't want. But he should just try at least just once to salvage some form of their relationship. 

If Laurel’s death has shown him anything it is that their lives can end abruptly. 

A woman who he had been in love with, who had been hurt by his lies, by his lack of true trust, just like Felicity, had told him to not give up. That he and Felicity would come back to each other. Laurel had finally realized who she was, and it wasn't that girl in that photo that Oliver held onto on the island and again now in his wallet, not anymore.

Because even though the past might have been easier for the both of them. They were their better selves now. They had changed. They could change. And he has to honor that.

He doesn't want to hurt Felicity anymore. Maybe he can learn how not to now. 

He wants to change. To be a better person. Not just to prove to Felicity but also to prove to himself. For the majority of his life he has felt like a failure. A lost cause. But he has changed so much over the years. Maybe it's time to change something that has been so deeply rooted in him.

Felicity gave him the gift of hope. He needs to hold onto that. He doesn't want to live on that island anymore. Felicity might have pointed out the path, but it is up to him to forge his way through it. Be his own light, his own hero. No more withholding the truth from the ones he loves. The cost is to high and his self preservation is not worth losing anymore of his family. 

He doesn't want to lie anymore. He wants to prove that he can be truthful with Felicity about everything. Wants her to know that if something like this were to ever come up again. And in his experience, it will. He will tell her whatever is going on, consequences be damned. Because it was foolish for him to ever doubt that she would not support him in his problem. He let fear rule over his judgement again and didn't trust that Felicity truly is different. That she would not judge him, leave him, because of something his past self did. She never did before. 

Oliver is halted in his revelations and planning of what he must do now by a knock at the loft door. A knock this late is never a good thing. He dreads the worst as he walks over to the door. 

When he looks into the peephole his breath hitches because it is the opposite of what he expected. 

It's Felicity. Standing there in sleep pants and a sweater that he has suspicions might be his. And her eyes are rimmed with red blotches. And she looks beautiful, soft, gentle. Not like how she has looked for the last week. Some of her light has returned. 

After Oliver snaps out of his state of surprise and wonder, he quickly unlocks the door and opens it. 

“Hi.” Felicity greets him with a courageous attempt at a smile. Oliver know how hard it has been for any of them to genuinely smile lately, but this one actually seems real. 

“Hey” Oliver responds with an equally real smile of his own. 

There is a second of silence. Not as awkward as it has been, but still a little too lengthy. Felicity wipes her nose softly with the sleeve of her (his) sweater before breaking it. 

“Can I come in?”

“Of course. Always.” Oliver answers, thinking to himself that she will always be welcome in his home because she is his home. He will welcome her even more into his heart, into his past, into who he is, how he became the person that he prays she can come to love again. He’ll give her everything, he won't hide anything from her anymore. It's a promise that he has just made to himself. 

Felicity slowly enters the loft, taking in the surroundings. Nothing's changed since she's left. She doesn't expect anything different. She herself has not unpacked many of the boxes that she took with her. She understands the pain. She understands now that part of it is not wanting to let him go. 

On her way over to the loft she thought a lot about the things she had been keeping herself from acknowledging. One was that a part of her had forgiven him the moment that his secret came out. And how that scared her. That she loved him so much that forgiveness of his actions would come eventually. It wasn't complete yet but it had already been in progress since the beginning. 

Felicity points to the television that's playing the episode that she had abandoned back at her apartment. 

“Great minds. Are you liking the episode so far?” She awkwardly asks, not knowing how to lead into the deeper conversation that she came here to have. She doesn't have much experience with them, only sharing a couple with him. But that was before. She doesn't know if she needs to start off from scratch or if they have that casualness still between them. 

Oliver hesitates with his answer. A million thoughts run through his mind on why she is here. Does she want to leave the team again, leave star city. Rid herself of the life they have shared for the past three and a half years. 

“Um actually I just turned it on. It started at the beginning of this scene.” Oliver manages to finally choke out. 

Felicity turns to look that the scene he is referring to is THE scene. The one that got her to jump into her car and drive over here in the middle of the night. Had he watched it.

“But from what I can tell from this scene it's a pretty good episode.” Oliver answers her questioning internal thoughts. 

She breathes a sigh as she closes her eyes. I slight smile rises on his face. So he had heard the same words also. 

“Yes it is.” She smiles at him, making him think that maybe this visit is not a harbinger of bad new for him. 

“Listen I need to tell you” “We need to talk” They both said at the same time. They give each other slight smiles. 

“You first.” Oliver says 

“No, you” Felicity answers using the words that he had all those months ago. 

“I'm so sorry Felicity. I hurt you again and I never wanted to. I let me fear control my actions and hid behind a flimsy excuse of keeping a secret from you to protect you, when it was more about protecting myself. I've always reacted to problems by going through them alone. But I'm not alone. And I don't want to be again. I know you don't believe that I can change. But I am going to. For us. Even if there is never an us us again. I want to tell you everything. About my time away. About why I'm so hesitant with the truth. I'm not afraid anymore of losing you because of my past. I trust that you won't run away from me because of the man I used to be. You never have. You made me want to be the best man I can be. And I thank you so much for that but I know now that it is up to me to make this change.” 

Tears stream down Felicity face at Oliver sudden openness with her. With his confession of wanting to tell her everything about him. How he wants her to know him completely. If he had told her this a week or even a few hours ago, she would have pushed him away, run out the door. But she doesn't want to do that anymore. Even though the residual temptation is still there. No she has to talk she has to open up to him just like he has.

She's crying and Oliver can't help think that he's hurt her again. It's too much too soon. He should have known that she is probably just here to tell him something about Darkh that suddenly came up. He just blew his only chance with her. He scared her off she's going to tell him she can't do it anymore. That she's already over their love. 

Maybe she’s decided for them just to be friends. Please let that be what she tells him. 

“Would you like help with that?” Felicity finally whispers once her subsiding tears allow her. 

“What?” Oliver asks in disbelief. Those words were the last things he thought he would hear from her. He would not have believed she would want to help him with anything personal after what he has put her through. 

“Would you like help changing?” She says a bit more stronger “Because I would like help changing.”

She blushes a bit and let's out a watery chuckle as she realizes what her words could also mean. 

Oliver let's out a huff of laughter too knowing also what that could mean. But he lets her continue just wanting to keep hearing her voice. 

“You know what I'm trying to say. Do you want help changing who you are. Becoming a better us. Together.” 

“I’d like that” 

Together. That word lingers between them in the moment. It speaks about promise and hope. Things that he has been struggling to feel in the past month. It makes his chest fill with an overwhelming warmth that makes his heart beat faster. 

Felicity knows what she is promising when she says that word. The look of relief and hope that sneaks onto Oliver's face actually makes her feel a bit weightless and makes her next words flow out a bit more easier.

“I said some things, out fear and anger, that I don't really mean. I hurt you and I'm sorry.” 

“You don't have to…” Oliver starts but Felicity stops him with her raised palm. 

“I don't want to hurt you anymore and I know you don't want to hurt me again. But the thing is Oliver, there are going to be times when we do hurt each other, unintentionally. The most important thing is that we try out best not to. We apologize when we do. And that we work together to mend ourselves. Because that's what makes us better, being together.” 

Oliver is silent for a while, he’s looking away from her, staring at the floor. Leaving Felicity to squirm a bit. The little confidence that she had when she started her little speech starting to dwindle. She prays to herself for him to spare from this silence soon and say something. 

“Are we still teammates?” Oliver finally says looking up at her. A look of doubt and anticipation resides on his face. The rims of his eyes are starting to collect tears. It breaks her heart a bit more. She thinks it's ironic that after so much help she had given him on his self doubt, she had helped fuel it just a bit more. 

“I hope we can be again. If you're ok with that.” Felicity answers 

“I’d like that.” 

They just stare at each other for a while. Working through their thoughts, analyzing the words that they have said to each other. They have a long road ahead of them. They both know that. But they have taken their first steps and they will take it as slow as they need to go. They will learn who are the people they can be. 

Ones whose actions are not controlled by their fears. They will learn new habits of dealing with their problems, replace the ones that have cost them too much. 

Their moment of solace is broken when Felicity asks Oliver how he is feeling. A simple question, but at a same time a return to a sense of casualness that she hopes to regain between them. 

Oliver knows he can tell her he is fine, but his time to prove himself starts now. That means not lying just to keep her from hurt. So he tells her the truth. 

“Tired. I haven't been sleeping well for the last couple of weeks. Since…” 

“Oh” Felicity responds with a slight air of guilt. “Maybe I should go th…” 

“No. No. No.” Oliver says quickly “I mean you could stay. We can talk like you wanted. Or not. I don't want to push you to talk. But I guess that is why you came over here. Right?” 

“You're babbling.” Felicity says with a smirk. 

Oliver looks down at the floor again, feeling the heat of a the blush creeping into his cheeks. He looks up and points to the paused screen on tv. 

“Do you want to finish watching this with me?” He asks. 

Felicity nods in answer. “Do you have popcorn?” 

“Of course.” 

>\---->

Over the course of the next four hours they sit together on the couch and watch their show together. They pause it once in awhile when one of them thinks of something they have avoid talking about. He tells her a bit about things that have happened to him that fueled his lack of trust. She tells him what she thinks are the reasons behind her tendency to run away from her pain. It not much right now but it is a promise that they will share everything with each other soon. 

By the last scene of the show, Felicity head rest on his shoulder. Both their eyes weighing heavier and heavier by the minute. 

Matt Murdock reveals to Karen Page who he really is. Removing the secret that he has kept from her for far too long. That has caused him to hurt her. His opening of the door to heal their relationship. 

Once the episode ends, Felicity snuggles her face into Oliver's shoulder, breathing a sigh before she says, “Is proving people wrong and constantly changing for the better vigilante 101 or something?” 

Oliver smiles and feels the first sign of a sense of contentment he hasn't felt in weeks, before responding, “It is when it's because of the right person.” 


	8. Then the Light Begins to Shine: My Foundations Were Made of Clay Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to post this for a long time. Its a continuation of theshipsfirstmate fic My foundations were made of clay, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6265843. Please Give it a read. 
> 
> It takes place a bit in the future of arrow. Barry has helped Team arrow to earth 2 to meets earth 2 Team Arrow (where Robert Queen is Green Arrow and Tommy Meryln is Red Arrow) and reveal that earth-2 Oliver is no longer dead and that Ra's has brought him back using the Lazarus Pit and transformed him into Al-saheem and planted him in a prison. A prison in which it seems an earth-2 Felicity Smoak resides too. 
> 
> Anyway this is more of a filler and character growth chapter. If you guys like it let me know and I might continue it as a multi-chapter fic. I also plan to write the second fic in the For Better For Worse Series as well soon. 
> 
> Till than hope you enjoy this

After the initial shock of Felicity's revelation died down between the two team arrow, there wasn't much to do until Felicity figured out a way to get into the prison that al-saheem and fauxlicity (Felicity's words) were in. Which is how Oliver found himself sitting next to the earth-2 version of his father in somewhat awkward silence. It was worse than the many times he had disappointed his father. God they didn't even know each other, to this Robert Queen was he still the naive playboy who failed to grow up. No, by the similar physique that they shared Oliver knew that this version of his father understood that people can change when they are forced to. 

Oliver is saved from his internal thoughts when Robert asks, “How did I die?” 

“Excuse Me?” 

“How did I die on your earth?” 

“Oh, um,” Oliver fumbles for words feeling like his father is once again asking why he peed on a cop car. “You shot yourself in the head. You told me to survive. And I did.” Oliver finally manages to say. 

“So I did manage to do it.” 

“What?” 

“I tried, to save you, him. There wasn't enough food so I was going to kill the captain and myself, to give you a fighting chance. But when I tried to shoot the captain we fought over the gun. A shot went off before I managed to shoot him. When I turned back to you there was blood spreading across your abdomen.” 

Oliver takes a shuddered breath at the surrealness of hearing his other self's death. 

“We both made it to the island.” Robert continues “But you bled out in my arms on the beach. That's how an old man who was imprisoned there found me.” 

“You knew Yao Fei?” Oliver questions a slight smile on his face at the similarities between his and his father’s story. “Did he shoot you too when you first met?” 

“No I explained who I was. I speak mandarin remember.” 

“I do too. At least now I do. Might have saved me an arrow to the shoulder” Oliver winces. 

“He helped me survive when I first got there. We became good friends before he died.” 

“Did you know his daughter, shado?” 

“I did...yeah I did.” The way Robert solemnly responds Oliver already knows the answer to his next question. 

“You chose Sara too didn't you?”

“She was my last connection to you. It was a split second decision. I failed shado. I had promised Yao Fei to protect her as if she was my own child. And I couldn't.” 

Oliver looks down, understand how hard of a decision it was, and that was without breaking a promise to her father. Even though it hurts, Oliver still wants to know more about his father’s journey if any of it could have been different. “Slade?” 

“Blamed me for her death. As I'm sure he did you too.” 

Oliver absently reaches back and touches his left shoulder where shado’s tattoo used to be. Robert nods knowingly before continuing, “He almost killed me when he found out in his mirakuru rage. He loved her.” 

“Did you kill him?” 

“No, I cured him. Waller took him, made him a part of her suicide squad.” 

Oliver closes his eyes for a second. There it was. his father managed to make the right decision when he didn't. Proving that he is the better man. He always would be. “I killed him.” Oliver says shamefully. “Or at least tried to. He survived and came back for revenge. He almost destroyed the city. He killed mom. She sacrificed herself for Thea.” 

“I'm sorry you've had to suffer so much because of my choices” 

“It wasn't just yours.” Oliver whispers to himself before continuing his line of questioning. “How is she, mom?”

“Same hard-ass business woman as ever.” 

“You and her.. Did you?” 

“No. Walter makes her happy and she deserves better than me. She's the CEO of the company, I didn't feel like it was right for me to take over the company again. I'm still on the board and she helped me set up my base here in the basement. We were always better friends than spouses anyway.” 

“Thea?” 

“In her second year at SCU. Studying business. Your mother wants her to follow in her shoes but she is actually thinking about opening up a nightclub of all things.” 

Oliver smirks, “let her she will be great at it.”

“Yeah with the amount of partying she was doing when I got back I wouldn't be surprised.” 

“When did you get back?” 

“2010. After Mateo yamashiro and I helped Waller stop General from releasing  the alpha/omega virus. I made a deal with her to let the yamashiros and I go in exchange for our silence of the possible catastrophe. 

“Ever the businessman.” 

Robert responds with an amused shrug 

Oliver sighs no longer able to contain his thoughts anymore, “so everything really is better over here. You made the right decisions. Saved the people that I couldn't. Protected the city when I didn't. You are the hero that I am not.” 

“That's not true Oliver. Jay Garrick told me about your earth. Things are not as simple as they are here. You did not have all the information like I did. For that I am sorry, I should have told you everything that was going on in our city. With Malcolm and his undertaking and him being Thea’s father. My sins should not have been yours to carry” 

“It wasn't all your sins, my own mistakes are accountable as well.” 

Robert looks on to this version of his son, so similar to the man that he himself is. He would have never wished this life for him, this guilt and having to carry so much of the world on his shoulders. He is angry at the version of himself that didn't explain to Oliver what to do before he left him alone. But then again if his son didn't die wouldn't he have done the same careless thing. 

Robert looks down in shame knowing the answer to this question. It's now that he notices Oliver’s left hand. He is moving it in the same nervous archer tick that he finds himself subconsciously doing to put his mind at ease. But instead of his thumb moving along the tips of his fingers it's moving over a dark green metal band on his forefinger. He looks up across the room at the quirky blonde at the computers, who seemed to be glued to Oliver when they first arrived. She is enthusiastically describing something to Tommy, moving her hands back and forth frantically. The ceiling lights catches on the familiar diamond ring that Robert knows too well, paired with a wedding band that matches Oliver's. He smiles as he looks back at this version of his son.

“You're married to her.” Robert states 

“What?” 

“Felicity you're married to her.” 

“Yeah. I am.” Oliver answers, smiling at the woman in question, who as if feeling his stare twirls around in her chair giving him a smile and a wink before turning back to the computers. Robert notices the immediate change in Oliver's demeanor and how lighter he becomes when the discussion shifts to his wife. 

“How long?” 

“Almost two years”

“She's good for you isn't she?” 

“She's my light.” 

“You're faithful and truthful with her?” 

“I am.” Oliver proclaims in a way that speaks of a very well long history on the topic. 

“Then see you did do something good. You found love. You fought for it. You rebuilt yourself into the man I knew you could be. Better than me. You are truthful to the people that you love.” 

“She's pregnant. Just a little over a month.” 

“Wow. Congrats.” 

“I'm scared. I didn't do too good the first time.” 

“William?” 

“You know about him?” 

“Moira told me. I've never met him. But I did set up an anonymous college fund for him. For you.”

Oliver smiles tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. “Thank You. I haven't seen him since I sent him and his mother away. This life almost got him killed. He didn't choose it.” 

“You're wondering if you're make the right choice now with Felicity.” 

“I know things are different. Felicity chose this mission. We are surrounded by people who would give up their lives for our child. What I'm worried about is if I will be good enough for them. I have done so many terrible things in my life. what if I corrupt them somehow.” 

“You are not that man anymore. You are going to be an amazing father.” Robert says gripping Oliver's shoulder “Plus, if a guy like Meryln over there can do it you sure can.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Tommy stop flirting with my alternate universe daughter in law.” Robert playfully yells to Tommy. 

“Don't touch her Meryln!” Oliver jokingly serious adds, pointing a finger to this earth’s version of his friend. 

“I wasn't doing anything bad. I was just telling Felicity the seltzer and lemon trick that Laurel, my wife I might add, used to help with her morning sickness.” 

“Got something!” Felicity exclaims with her signature fist pump. 

Robert gives Oliver a look that silently questions if he is ok. 

Oliver answers with a slight but genuine smile and a nod before they both stand and walk over to join the others.


End file.
